Forget me Not
by o.OHollyo.O
Summary: Yuki and Kaname are finally together, but when an unexpected visit by the Kuran's dead mother bring pain and lost to everyone on campus, will Yuki had the will to stay by his side, even when all evidence leads to him? Updated
1. An odd Awakening

**I do not own any of the characters. :3 Go Read Vampire Knight. Now released in the US.**

Kaname rolled over and smiled; his eyes were focused on the girl curled up next to him. Her long black hair sprawled in perfect swirls across the light crème color of the satin pillowcase. Her cheeks were rosy and her mouth was slightly open. He had waited ten long years to have her by his side once again, and no one was going to keep her from him ever again. "Onii-sama?" the girl mumbled, her voice muffled by the blanket she was curled up against.

"Yes, Yuki?" Yuki smiled as her name rolled off his tongue. Within the blink of an eye, she had him pinned to the bed and was sitting on his stomach with a wicked smirk plastered across her face. "Well, good morning to you too. You seem in a better mood today." She nodded and began to stretch with her arms in the air, arching her back as if she were a cat.

"I slept well, Onii-sama." Kaname pushed a strand of his pitch black hair away from his face and sat up, causing Yuki to slide down into his lap. "No nightmares."

He chuckled as he scooped her up in his arms and placed her feet on the hardwood floor of his dorm. "It's time for you to go to class…" his voice trailed off as the sun poured in through an opening in the maroon colored drapes. "You wouldn't want to be late again, especially if you're trying not to call attention to yourself."

"Trust me, Kaname. Any attention I was going to provoke, I've done so already. In case you didn't notice, my hair sort of grew twenty inches overnight. That's rather hard to overlook." Slipping her on her day class uniform, which in her opinion was a total joke now, she kissed Kaname gently on the cheek and leapt out the window. She landed on all fours, like a cat, and then stepped into a sprint. Kaname was right about one thing, it simply wouldn't do to be late; chairman's daughter or not.

Kaname watched her round the corner, leaving moon dorm grounds, until he could no longer see her. He worried about her so much at times that he wished he could just hold her to his chest and never let her out of his sight. Ten years he had trusted Headmaster Cross to look after her, to keep her from danger…but now that she finally had her memories back he could see no reason why they should stay at Cross Academy. No reason other than he didn't think he could convince her to leave her adopted father or Zero Kiryu. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she loved Zero in a way that he would never understand. Kaname thought it best to leave it alone; afraid of pushing her away because of his jealousy over something he knew would never happen.

"You're worrying again, Kaname-sama. If you continue, you will drive her away." Kaname looked up to see Aido leaning against the door way. His blonde hair hung in front of his eyes, which were laughing mercilessly. "You trusted her before you restored her memories….why not now?"

Kaname started to walk gracefully out of the room before turning to Aido, a look of despair and grief etched into his angelic face. "Because before she adored me for saving her life, and now she hates me for giving it back…."

"You're wrong, Kaname. That girl adores you just as much as she ever did, if not more. Just because she finally knows the truth doesn't mean she'll go running into Kiryu's arms, you know? It's not as if she were just using you to get her memories back. She's not that clever…"

The silence that passed between them was a loud resounding confession. Kaname Kuran had always seemed so sure of himself, so confidant. He could have anything and anyone he wanted…but for the first time since Aido could remember, Kaname was scared. It was a vulnerable position and so raw and uncensored that he felt like he should look away. "Would it be best if I left her be, Aido?"

Aido shook his head quickly. "No. Because then she would just believe you abandoned her like your parents." At the mention of the Kuran's parents, Kaname's face clouded over. "You haven't told her….have you?"

"And what would she say if I did?" He slid down the wall, his face buried in his hands. It took his friend a moment to realize that he was crying. "She really would hate me then; hate this life. I could have saved her from it! I shouldn't have given her back her memories!"

Aido knelt down next to him and patted his head in a nurturing nature. "She would have remembered eventually. She was having the nightmares again, and with your uncle residing on campus as well…its better she remembered then him attacking while she was clueless."

"I suppose…" Kaname whispered between sobs. "She'll end up hating me, Aido."

Meanwhile, Yuki had almost reached the Sun Dorms for her change of clothes. Against her better judgment she had decided to blow off class for the day. Pulling out the key to her room, her eyes widened at the familiar scent of blood. Spinning around, the key dropped from her hands as she ran into the haunting, blood covered arms of a woman with long flowing black hair.

"Hello, darling…" the woman purred as she nuzzled her nose into the young girl's hair. Yuki clung to the woman for dear life as she bit into her neck and began to drink. After seemed like hours, she pulled back and smiled happily.

"Mama!"


	2. Answers

Forget me Not, Chapter 2

"But Kaname told me you were dead…" Yuki cried as her mother held her close. They had relocated to the office of her adopted father, Headmaster Cross, and were curled up on the sofa there. Juuri tilted her head against her daughters and was twirling her fingers in Yuki's long black hair. Closing her eyes, Yuki suddenly felt very tired. "Mama, I've missed you…"

"And I've missed you too, sunshine. Now go ahead and go to sleep." With that command, Yuki found herself fast asleep. Juuri smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek before closing her own eyes. How she had waited for this moment, ten years to be precise. How cramped her daughter's soul had been; how distressing it had been as well. She had watched her daughter grow up with such fear and anxiety about herself, and constantly having to wonder if her parents had abandoned her because they didn't love her. Part of Juuri wanted to kill Kaname dead for allowing this to go on for so long. But no, she shook that thought out of her head immediately. Kaname had done just as she would have; anything to protect Yuki. Just as she wished she had been able to protect Haruka…

"It's lovely to see you, Mrs. Kuran." Headmaster Cross was now sitting at his desk watching the maternal scene unfolding before his eyes. "Forgive me if I intruded."

"Silly Kaien, this is your office. We're the one intruding. But it is lovely to see you again." She gently slid out from her daughter and stood to shake the man who had protected her daughter for so long's hand. "Thank you for looking out for her, Kaien. It means a lot to both of us."

"What can I say? She's my daughter, respectively, of course. And I love her dearly." Yuki stirred in her sleep and Headmaster Cross ran around to his desk and pulled out a camera. After a few quick snapshots he smiled. "Well, shall I leave you two alone?"

Juuri shook her head and began to pace the large office, a worried expression on her perfect face. "How has she taken the change? I mean, I suppose it's not so much of a change as a rebirth…"

Deep in thought, cross sat on the edge of the desk and took both her hands in his own. "She's handled it gracefully. I mean at first she was quite conflicted, with the situation between her and Kaname, but I think it helps that she loved him as a human first; not knowing who he was." He paused for a moment, glancing over at his dark-haired angel. "He looked after her well. It's just a theory, but I believe if Yuuki hadn't decided she wanted to remember, she wouldn't have. Granted, Kaname was the one who unlocked the memories, but only because she was forcing herself to remember on her own. He hates to see her in pain."

"That's completely understandable. Yuuki has always been Kaname's world, even before things changed. She is his soul-mate and not just in the terms of purebloods."

Kaname stood silently outside the door to the office, listening to the conversation as if her were a small child listening at the keyhole of his parent's bedroom. With a gentle knock, he entered the room and bowed slightly to his mother. "It's a pleasure to see you, Mother."

Juuri smiled, and vibrant light seemed to pour from her body. Within one large step she held her older son firmly in her arms and laughed. "Why are you so formal with me, Kaname? I don't bite." The ironic twist to her words made him bite the inside of his bottom lip and grimace. "Ok, perhaps that was the improper way to phrase it, but you know what I mean."

He walked over and sat next to his love, gently pulling the strands of midnight black hair from her face. Leaning in, he kissed her gently on the forehead and leaned against her shoulder. Yuuki murmured something softly in her sleep and everyone in the room chuckled.

"Kaname, why didn't you tell me your mother was in town?"

Kaname's face looked cold as stone as he glanced from the headmaster to Juuri. "I was under the same impression as everyone else; that she was dead. It wasn't until I smelt her blood a few days ago that I realized she was here."

"Hmmm…Interesting."

"It's the truth, Headmaster. I am just as puzzled as you are to why she is at Cross Academy after being dead for ten years."

Juuri sighed and rested lazily next to Cross on the surface of the old cherry-wood desk. "I was never dead, child. Do you remember the night….the night your father died?"

"Yes." The reply was sharp and frozen, sending an icy chill around the room. Yuuki shivered slightly, more out of habit than actual physiological response.

"In order to suppress your sister, and give her a way to escape, I sealed myself in her. The body that was found was a projection; false evidence. It was I who kept her memories at bay, her hunger as well. When you released her, I could finally be free." She saw the look of disbelief on her son's face and felt slightly angry. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I am, mother."

"Than quit asking so many questions!" she snapped. As the eldest pureblood, he had no choice but to obey her commands. Cross seemed to giggle as he embraced Juuri. The look that passed between him and Kaname was one of confusion and understanding.

"But what about father?" he asked silently.

"Your father and I followed tradition, just as I loved another, so did he. Cross and I…we were always sworn to each other, even when I belonged to your father. It's why he took Yuuki into his care, and why he made sure to look after you both so well."

"Mama?" Yuuki sat up and glanced around the room. When she saw her elder brother, her face lit up as she pressed her hungry lips to his. Kaname responded with a desperate hunger of his own that tasted of a deep sadbness.

"Kaname, I'm hungry…" she purred softly into his ear. He only nodded as she sank her teeth into the leathery flesh of his neck. As much as he loved her, he also needed her help in forgetting.


	3. I need You

**Forget me not chapter 3**

**I do not own any of these characters. Go Read Vampire Knight or I won't write anymore.**

"_I can't forget you when you're gone; you're like a song, spinning round in my head. How I regret it's been so long, what went wrong, was it something I said?" –Lenka, like a song._

It was morning. Yuki could tell because the sun was pouring in through the dark curtains, the crystal chandelier it was ricocheting off of causing it to sprint across the floor like tiny dancers. It had been almost a month and she still had trouble adjusting to sleeping during the day hours instead of the night. She glanced to her left and saw Kaname covering his eyes with his forearm. Even from a slight distance she could still see the deep holes in his neck from where she continuously fed. She didn't know why, but no other person's blood made her feel as his did. Perhaps it was their bond, or just enormous amount of love and respect she had for him. "You're staring." A smooth voice growled as cold hands began to travel down her body. Somewhere in the middle of the activities of last night, her night dress had up and walked away. A light blush colored her cheeks as she greeted the drowsy young man with a soft, sweet kiss.

"You're just so angelic, I can't help it, Onii-sama."

"You don't need to call me that you know." He kissed her forehead, before getting up to silence the sun gods with the shutting of the curtains. His pale skin seemed to darken as he paced around the room a moment, looking for his casual clothes. His uniform would have to be replaced, seeming as it was missing a few buttons. "Yuuki, that's the third uniform this week…."

She giggled and sat up slowly, still clutching the satin comforter to her bare chest. "I'm just so happy I forget to be careful, I guess." She started to pout before falling backwards onto the pillows. "You're too far away." She whined.

A smirk seemed to take over his face as he gave up on the search for clothes. He pounced on her with all the coordination of a wildcat and growled at her with a deep primal need. Yuuki only tilted her head to the side; a clear and obvious indication for him to feed. Without hesitation he lowered his fangs roughly into her neck and began to suck slowly. Her hands began to tangle themselves in his dark hair as she wriggled and sighed with delight. After a few moments, he pulled away and bent down to kiss her; letting her taste her own blood. "You are so….forward nowadays."

She shrugged. "It's because I know now that you want the same as I."

"And that is?"

A mischevious sound escaped her as bit his collar bone. "This…" she lowered herself onto him.

"I love you, Yuuki…" and neither of them heard the screams coming from outside their windows, nor did they seem to exist in that world at all.

**Sorry it's so short guys! :3 I really wanted to type this before I forgot it. The sexy romance stuff will get hotter later on, I promise!**

**If you like it! Review 3**

**~Holly-chan**


	4. Kiss me, Kill Me

Forget Me Not Chapter Four

Aido paced the hallway; he had been patiently waiting for the Kuran's to get dressed for almost twenty minutes. When he had knocked on the door after the scene in front of the moon dorms, Yuuki had answered in nothing but her brother's collared night shirt. He had quickly averted his eyes, but the sight would forever remain in his perfect, extensive memory. Ever since Yuuki Cross had regained her memories, she had slowly been loosing all of the qualities that had made her so unique. She was now more open, forward and just plain outgoing. It was hard for Aido to not feel drawn to her, as was the same for everyone else residing in the moon dorm.

"Yuuki, I need you to fetch your brother immediately. I need to speak to him. Now." His eyes were angry and menacing, and yet to Yuuki, he looked as if he were going to hurl. Kaname appeared in the doorway, and they passed a silent look amongst themselves. Kaname Kuran, the president of the moon dorms nodded than turned to Yuuki.

"Stay here." He said, before turning and following Aido downstairs, where both were greeted by the overwhelming smell of dried blood. Kaname was the first to see the body sprawled at the bottom of the glass staircase that led out of moon dorm territory. The man's organs were arranged in awkward spirals and swirls; later to be realized as words meant to mock the tenants of the dorms. Kaname Kuran, more specifically. Kaname felt his stomach lurch as he ran back inside, sensing that Yuuki was coming down the stairs.

"I can smell blood…" she whispered meekly. She had been sitting at the base of the main internal stairs and her eyes were glazed over. She stood and walked to the doorway, her eyes tearing up as she crawled up next to the body. The entire crowd seemed to back away from the disturbing yet angelic scene. The blood of the fallen one enveloped Yuuki, staining her nightshirt until it was an irreversible shade of maroon. Kaname turned and looked at the glass of the stairs, afraid to continue watching the massacred body his little sister was cradling.

A bloodcurdling cry pierced the silence as Yuuki buried her face in the man's neck. "Daddy….Daddy, I'm so sorry." Headmaster Cross' face was frozen in a macabre mask; eyes wide open, lips parted into a muted scream. His large intestine was ripped from his insides and arranged into a message that would haunt Kaname for the months to come.

_I'll take your sister, like I stole him. Kaname, will you be prepared?_

Another banshee-like screech resounded like thunder; Aido and Ruka began to pull away the pureblood from the body of her foster father. Yuuki screamed, pushed, pulled, slapped, and tore at Aido's face as he carried her in his arms upstairs. The door to the room was still wide open, and the bed still disheveled. Placing her down gently, he shook his head in disbelief.

Kaname had just stood there letting his sister soak herself in the headmaster's blood. He had frozen like ice, and now Aido had to take care of Kuran's lover while Kuran clumsily cleaned up the mess below.

Aido gently pulled the nightshirt off Yuuki, who was as easy to move as a Greek statue. Her long black hair was matted and tangled into a birds nest. He left to turn the bathwater on in the Grecian room connected to the Kuran suite. A claw foot tub was nuzzled back in the corner, beneath a large, floor length window. The floor was tiled in black marble, and the all the furnishings were marble as well. The walls were a dark maroon with black and white portraits lining the walls. Aido set the water to scalding hot, and then returned back to Yuuki. She was sitting there naked and staring at her pale, blood stained feet.

"Yuuki-sama?" he knelt in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. He was trying his best to ignore the glorious nature of her naked body; completely overlooking the fact that she was covered in someone else's blood. "I'm going to get you cleaned up now. Is that ok?"

She didn't nod her head or anything. Carrying her stiff body, he placed her slowly into the water which sizzled and cooled at the glacial temperature of her skin. The glass and tiled room was completely dark with the exception of the fool moon shimmering off of her skin. Taking a sponge, he caringly wiped away the blood; watching as it tinted the water a light pink. "Aido-sama?" she breathed, her voice sounding like a frightened child.

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"Thank you…" and then she was silent once again.

He only nodded. Yuuki stood, allowing for him to dry her off with a towel before she crawled back into bed. He was so conflicted; should he leave her alone, or take her with him? He was only three doors down, granted, but what if she needed someone and Kaname wasn't back. Deep down, he knew his desire to stay near her how nothing to do with his duty, but he was unwilling to admit that just yet.

"Please stay, Aido-kun." She rolled over in the bed; a blunt suggestion for him to lie down.

"I think I should go, Yuuki." And with that he left. Yuuki stared at the ceiling, her nails digging into the soft flesh of her wrists. Blood began to drip down slowly, yet she continued to stare out into space. Why had he left her? Who had killed him? Where was her mother? All these thoughts ran through her mind while she inflicted her pain upon her self.

"Stop that, Yuuki." Kaname growled as he ripped her nails from inside her wrist. His face was clouded over with anger. "Do you think he would want this? Your father loved you very much! And here you are disrespecting him and me by injuring yourself?!" He paused for a moment, looking at her with such disgust that it made her want to curl up and die. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Yuuki curled up next to him, tiny teardrops soaking his shirt. "I'm sorry, Onii-sama."

"Don't apologize, just don't do it anymore." She nodded as she mounted him, her face attempting to hide her sorrow. "Yuuki…"

"I missed you." She cried, her fists bawling up as if she were about to sock him.

Kaname chuckled and kissed her gently, his hands roaming up and down the sides of her torso, her back, and her thighs. He knew this wasn't the right moment, but if she asked it of him he would not tell her "no". He could never tell her "no". "I love you, Yuuki."

"I love you too, Kaname. Please promise me you'll never leave….not like daddy did." She sounded so small and frail when she spoke it that for a moment he was afraid to answer. Could he promise her that? Would he?

"I promise."

Eventually, Yuuki curled up and went to sleep while her brother stayed awake watching her. All the while, Aido sat outside the door of the Kuran suite, thinking just how much Kaname didn't deserve her…and how much he himself did. The two young men, one of them unaware just how much at odds he was with his best friend, and the other wishing he were more than just a friend. And during these moments of similar yet not at all connected thoughts, the object of their desire was dreaming a reality in which one of them died, and the other lived.

But which had killed her father?

**Wheee! Longer chapter for ya, and a plot twist! Hope you all like it! :3 Killing Cross off made me really really sad, but it was necessary. ::sigh:: Don't worry, he might be back! Or will he? Bwahaha. Review please. The more reviews, the faster I write 3 Till next time!**

 **Holly-chan**


	5. The Lovers and the Misfortuned

_**Forget me not chapter 5**_

Juuri was furious. No one had told her about her beloved Cross's demise, and it wasn't until she stumbled upon a zombie-like Yuuki that she was told anything. Yuuki had been sitting on the bed, her eyes focused on her feet. The clothes stained with her father's blood were tossed into a corner; forgotten. "Who did it?" she howled, pinning her silent daughter to the wall of her bedroom. Yuuki continued to stare out into space, seemingly unaware of the arm pressing up underneath her chin. "Answer me now!"

"She doesn't know, mother." Kaname stepped out from behind the door; his face was clouded over in a tempestuous anger. How dare she come back after ten years and threaten his Yuuki? She was not his mother, and he would no longer settle for her disturbing presence to plague his little sister any longer.

Juuri only tightened her grip. "Don't you order me around, Kaname? Who did this to Kaien? Who killed him?" There was sorrow filled mellowness to her voice that disturbed Kaname Kuran. It seemed somehow misplaced; as if it really shouldn't be there at all. If she was so upset, why was she so rational about it? There was no irregularity to her motions or ideas; she had thought this out.

"Release Yuuki. She is more devastated than you could ever be, and has nothing further to do with this. Surely you can see that?"

"Not until you tell me-"

"RELEASE HER!" The walls of the room laughed hysterically as they closed in on her. Kaname bared his bleach white fangs like a starving, mad animal and lunged. Juuri was suddenly cowering in the corner; fear etched onto her perfect face. He was crouched in front of her on all fours, a dangerous look in his shimmering eyes.

"But," she sobbed, covering her face with her porcelain hands. "I'm your mother. How can you be so cold?"

He gracefully walked over to Yuuki, picking her up off the floor and cradling her as he had when she was just a small child. She was his world and he would do anything to protect her; even give up his own life. How he wished he could have spared her the sight of Cross, or even just the loss itself. He sighed heavily and kissed her forehead as he laid her down. "My mother died ten years ago."

"Daddy…" Yuuki whispered just loud enough for her older brother to hear. Her violet eyes were turning red and her face held no emotion. She had been like this for days. Nothing anyone said or did even remotely pulled her out of the dream state she had willed herself into. The only person she would even speak to was Aido, which caused jealousy to scream throughout the dorms. For some obscure reason, she had formed some sort of bond with him over the tragedy of her father's death, and the mere realization of this was enough to make Kaname uneasy.

Turning back to Juuri, he pointed quite rudely to the cherry-wood door. "Leave." The command was solid, and as if repelled by some invisible force, Juuri was expelled from the room; the door slamming itself shut. "Darling? My Yuuki? Are you alright?"

Yuuki looked at him and blinked. He could see the unshed tears welling up in her eyes and he pulled her close, unable to let her go. He wanted to run away, right then. To take her somewhere they could be safe, happy and revel in their undying love. "I miss him…" If it had been any other person but Kaname, they would have simply thought it was just the wind speaking. "Bring him back, Kaname. I need him."

The words pained him; she was his everything! Why couldn't he be hers? Why was she so insistent on people like Zero, Aido, and Headmaster Cross supporting her in everything she did? Was he absolutely nothing to her? Was he so replaceable? These thoughts caused him panic and the flame inside his soul that fueled his rage began to spread like wildfire.

"Do you love me, Yuuki?" She kissed his lips gently in response, but her words still stuck inside her. "I need to hear you say it. I need to know I mean something to you; that I'm the one you need and want. I've waited ten years to _show_ you how much I love you, and now I feel as if you're slipping away and I can't take it. I need to know you love me, or I just might break."

His words echoed in Yuuki's mind, and she began to cry. Not the hot, violent tears she had angrily wept for her father; these were frozen by her soul and fell like rain. She broke into exasperated sobs, and her entire body began to shake with all the sadness she had kept in instead of releasing. She was terrified she would lose him, just as she had lost Zero and Kaien.

"I know you've spent ten years loving me from afar, and this is all so new to you…but I'm yours, my love. I wouldn't leave you, unless you told me to. And even then I'd most likely just watch you from the shadows. I can't live without you." His voice was hollow and sincere. He had never felt this way about anyone except her. He couldn't lose her. Not to Aido, not to Zero, and especially not to their mother. Yuuki only nodded; too afraid that she would say something stupid in response.

Kaname's soft lips began to roam. First finding her earlobe, than her collar bone, and then finally making their way towards her bellybutton. A soft giggle escaped Yuuki's lips as Kaname unclasped her bra and tossed it to the floor. "I never want to be with anyone but you. Ever."

She gasped as he slid into her; her entire body was writhing at the force of his entrance. "I need you more than anything, Kaname." She scratched down his back leaving long, bloody track marks that wouldn't heal so quickly. As their bodies moved in perfect, rhythmic harmony, Yuuki grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him down forcefully so that their lips met in desperation. "I only want you." At the sight of his beautiful, angelic lover, Kaname began to move faster until she was screaming his name.

After a few hours, Kaname fell beside Yuuki and smiled. She giggled and hid beneath the blankets, embarrassed completely by how loud she had been. "Oh come on, there's no reason to be shy around me."

She shook her head and her black hair flew about her like a tornado. "Kaname…I did a bad, bad thing." She murmured. Wrapping herself up in the blanket she walked over to the dresser to grab a green sundress. Pulling it on, she braided her hair and pinned it atop of her head.

He only stared at her, confused and slightly irritated. "What did you do?"

"I," she paused for a moment, clearly wondering if she should tell him or not. "I put him back together…"

"You what?"

She started to cry again. She seemed like such a small child in this state and he was afraid to get to close. "I put daddy back together, and, and…"

"And what…." His voice was heavy, praying inside his head that she had not done what he thought she did. "Yuuki, tell me you didn't…"

"I turned Kaien into a vampire…."

The entire room was silent, the walls mortified by the actions of the youngest Kuran. "Yuuki. You didn't."

**:3 There you go guys. Hope ya like it 3**

**Review, and I write faster. **


End file.
